


Love Alarm

by JitterDoll



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based on the actual drama, M/M, Ryan just want to be loved, Shane is confused, Shyan being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterDoll/pseuds/JitterDoll
Summary: Ryan found out about this cool app called "Love Alarm" and decided to download it because he was lonely. When he got out and went to a nearby park, it started ringing.There he saw a boy sitting under a tree, playing with a kitten with his phone shining pink.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo! There's this cool app called Love Alarm!", Zach excitedly said. Ryan sighed when the boy  
started jumping like crazy.

"You see these people, these are the people  
who will like me", Zach added.

Ryan gave him a small smile and pulled out his phone,  
"Should I?", He asked.

"Go for it man!", Zach encouraged, patting his shoulder.

Ryan smiled a little as he actually downloaded said  
app, he then went on google and saw that it was legit, the app developer was someone named "Ned Fulmer".

Eugene asked him if he wanted to grab lunch with him and the others, Ryan smiled and nodded his head, quickly putting his phone back in his pocket.

He wore his jacket and all 3 got out.

"Damn it! It's still not ringing!", Zach complained, Eugene laughing at this.

"How 'bout yours Ryan??", Eugene asked.

Ryan pulled his phone out again and saw that it wasn't ringing, but he wasn't really in a hurry to find love. He was still sad about a recent breakup with a girl he really liked.

"Bummer", Eugene said.

"It's fine", Ryan giggled, and not even 5 mins later it started to ring.

"WHAT!!", Zach exclaimed.

"I'll reserve us a seat, Eugene go help him", He added.

"It's fine! I can find him myself", Ryan said, but it was too late as Eugene grabs him by the hand and they run together.

-

The two stop for a bit and Ryan sees a man under the three playing with kittens.

His world was ringing, just like Ryan's.

"Is it him?", Eugene asked.

Ryan just looked at him, confused as well,  
"He-he might be", He stuttered out.

Eugene pushed him closer to the man as Ryan awkwardly walked towards then stopped for a moment to take a breather.

The man hasn't noticed him yet, but his kitten sure did.

"Yun!", The man screamed, chasing after the kitten.

Ryan quickly crouched as the kitten jumped towards him, catching him easily.

"Sorry about that!", The man said.

Ryan looked up and saw him, he smiled to himself because the man was incredibly tall, and he was pretty handsome as well.

"Here you go", Ryan smiled. The man took his kitten back and noticed the ringing as well.

"You, have it as well?, it's ringing", Shane asked.

Ryan took out his phone and smiled, showing his as well.

-

"I'm Shane, btw, Shane Madej", The man introduces himself.

"Oh, hi, I'm Ryan Bergara", Ryan smiled, as he held out his hand and he shook his hands.

"Nice meeting you, I have to get home now", Shane said.

"Oh bye", Ryan smiled, waving at him, as the ringing suddenly stopped.

-

He caught up with his friends and saw them smiling at him.

"How did it go?", Zach asked.

"It went, it went well", Ryan said.

They ordered their food, and Ryan was eating while thinking about Shane, maybe this time, he will finally have a great shot at love.


	2. Ryan rings Shane's love alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they met again, Ryan rang Shane's love alarm..... but Shane didn't ring his.
> 
> Then again, 24 hours hasn't passed yet

Ryan is extremely happy today, he went to work and after his shift, he saw Shane outside.

His world started ringing again as he rang Shane's love alarm, but...... someone else did as well as Shane rang back.

It was Sara, one of Ryan's co-workers, he had no idea the two were dating.

"Oh", Ryan sighed. Eugene was actually standing  
behind him as he saw all of it.

"Come on Ry, it's fine", He said.

"It's okay, I guess", Ryan sighed as Eugene took him to a milktea place.

-

"We are over!", Shane screamed.

"What!? Why??", Sara asked.

"You! You abused my younger brother",  
Shane exclaimed.

"And my cat!", He added.

"But! You rang my love alarm!", Sara said back.

"That was the last one!", Shane sighed as he left her infront of a convenience store, it started raining as well.

-

Ryan noticed the terrible weather and pulled out his umbrella, his car was a walking distance away and he parked near the building were he worked at so it was fine.

While finishing his drink he was gonna open his car door when he saw a drenched Shane on the other side of the crosswalk.

Ryan strided towards him and put his umbrella on top of both of them.

"Hi Shane", He said.

Shane looked sad but smiled a bit when he saw Ryan.

"Hello again Ryan".

"I have a car, want me to take you home?", Ryan asked.

"That would be lovely, thank you", Shane smiled.

-

The entire ride was a little awkward at first as none were saying anything.

Both their love alarms were ringing but Ryan figured that today is not the right time, he rang Shane's alarm earlier but had no idea Shane is in a relationship.

"So how are you and Sara?", He asked.

"You know Sara?", Shane asked.

"Yeah, she's uh, she's my co-worker", Ryan answered.

"Really! Impressive, we broke up though",  
Shane sighed.

"Oh", Ryan sighed back.

And the ride got more awkward than earlier.

"There were 2 people who rang my love alarm earlier, it actually flattered me", Shane said.

Ryan just giggled good thing Shane didn't say anything after that.

-

They were already near Shane's home and Ryan figured out that Shane had 2 cats, he met Yun the other day and the other one was named Odi.

"You have any pets?", Shane asked.

"Oh, I have 2 dogs", Ryan smiled.

Shane nodded at his statement and looked back  
out the window.

"We are here", Ryan said.

"Hey uh, wanna stay?? Tomorrow is Saturday  
and I uh, I have 2 more rooms", Shane asked.

"That'd be lovely, let me go home first and get me some clothes", Ryan said.

"Okay, see you later Ryan", The taller said, grabbing his keys from his pockets to enter the gate.

-

Ryan smiled to himself as he packed all the oversized tshirts and hoodies Zach got him for Christmas and other occassions.

He put it inside his bag and sneaked in a small dog plushie as well.

He didn't care if Shane will make fun of him for it he needed it for him to sleep well and now that made him giggle.

A 30 year old man needing a plushie to sleep.

-

He got back to Shane's house and rang the gate doorbell.

"Oh hey!", Shane greeted, looks like he just woke up from a nap.

"Hello, you had a good sleep?", Ryan asked, smiling.

"Uhuh", Shane smiled back as he let the shorter boy in.

"You're 5'10??", He asked.

Ryan sighed then laughed,  
"Just because you are the size of sasquatch  
you can tease me for my height you huge cucumber!  
And yes I am 5'10", He said.

"Huh, thought you were only 5'7", The taller teased again.

Him and Ryan only met a week ago but here they are teasing each other like they knew the other for years.

But then Ryan can't help but remember that he rang Shane's love alarm earlier.

Their worlds were ringing again, but this time Ryan turned his phone off.


End file.
